Ayumi (Blades of Time)
Summary Ayumi is the protagonist and playable character of Blades of Time. She is a treasure hunter who uses a magic orb to travel to another world known as Dragonland in search of fabled treasure. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Ayumi Origin: Blades of Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Treasure Hunter, Dragon Descendant | Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman and Rifle User, Acrobatics, Limited Flight (Can dash to and between airborne opponents), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Duplication (When she rewinds time, her present self remains in the same location while her past selves are rewound and then repeat the same actions she had done previously – time duplicates are Invulnerable during this time. When reaching low health without the ability to heal, she automatically summons a shadow clone to help her fight), Healing, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification (Order Sphere can nullify Invisibility, Time Manipulation, and Spatial Non-Corporeality within its area of effect and knock away Chaos Energy) | All prior on a higher level, Non-Physical Interaction (Spatial. Can attack the Chaos Reaper, which could previously not be killed even within Order Spheres due to existing on a deeper level within the Chaos Subspace), True Flight, possibly Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possibly broke free of the Keeper of Chaos's control, though he may also have intentionally freed her from his control to allow her to make her own decision) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can destroy Gateguards of around this size) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Can fight evenly with the Keeper of Chaos, who can destroy Angel Helicopters with his attacks, something that base Ayumi could not do) Speed: At least Peak Human, Superhuman with dashes | Superhuman (Can outspeed Angel Helicopters) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can carry and wield two large swords and a large rifle or machine gun without difficulty) | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher :Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Gateguards of around this size) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Can take attacks from the Keeper of Chaos, who can destroy Angel Helicopters with his attacks, something that base Ayumi could not do) Stamina: Extremely high. Explored Dragonland for a long period of time with no rest, food or drink, battling many enemies during this time. Range: Extended melee range with swords, tens of metres with magic and guns. Standard Equipment: Various dual swords, various rifles and machine guns, various magic amulets that offer small bonuses to damage types. Intelligence: Fairly high, solved many puzzles throughout Dragonland. Weaknesses: None notable | Due to being drenched in Chaos magic, she is vulnerable to the Keeper of Chaos's control. Key: Human | Dragon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Freeze: Sends a wave of ice at the enemy. Further attack to frozen enemies do extra damage. *'Ultimate Freeze:' After a brief charge, sends out a sphere of ice in all directions. Ignition: Sends a wave of fire at the enemy, igniting them to do further damage over time. *'Ultimate Ignition:' After a brief charge, sends out a sphere of fire in all directions. Time Rewind: Rewinds time. The "present" Ayumi remains in place, while the past Ayumi is rewound, becoming a temporal duplicate that will redo all the actions the "present" Ayumi had previously done. This temporal duplicate is invulnerable in combat. Order Sphere: Creates a large sphere of Order energy with Ayumi at the center. Within this space, enemies that normally exist in another space, making them invisible and non-corporeal, can be freely attacked. Time Rewind does not work within this sphere, however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Order Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Blades of Time Category:Tier 9